


Отец жениха

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Series: Суперпапочки [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Рон оказался не готов к тому, чтобы стать отцом жениха.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Суперпапочки [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отец жениха

Это была катастрофа или даже хуже. В этот день все мечты Рона были раздавлены суровой реальностью. Это было его полнейшее и окончательное фиаско в качестве родителя.

Тот день, когда Рон узнал имя избранника своего сына, стал самым страшным днем в его жизни, и даже Виктор не мог отвлечь его от грустных мыслей, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Как он только мог? — наматывая, наверное, сотый круг по их гостинной, в миллион первый раз вопрошал Рон, уже давно не рассчитывая на ответ.

Вероника, хорошо знавшая характер своего папочки, сбежала из дому еще в самом начале ссоры, а Филипп, официально названный так в честь деда Виктора, а на самом деле потому, что Рону нравилось это имя, громко хлопнув дверью, ушел после.

Повод для ссоры, на взгляд никогда не повышавшего на детей голоса Рона, был самым что ни на есть весомым. Виктор, впрочем, был с ним не согласен, так что внезапно, впервые за восемнадцать лет, оказался на месте хорошего копа, чему несколько удивился, и, как следствие, не вставил в разворачивающийся скандал ни слова, лишь в конце протянул Филиппу чашу с летучим порохом.

Вот с тех пор Рон и наворачивал круги вокруг дивана, на котором сидел Виктор.

— Ну Малфой, — спокойный тон Виктора заставил Рона закипеть еще сильнее. — Ты ведешь себя так, словно наш сын завел роман с дементором.

— Лучше бы дементор, — мрачно проговорил Рон и наконец упал на диван возле Виктора.

Он, конечно, так не считал, но роман сына с Драко Малфоем был воплощением его самых страшных кошмаров. 

— Что тебя так смущает? — Виктор попробовал отвлечь мужа действиями сексуального характера, но номер не прошел. Рон только отмахнулся, хотя отодвигаться не стал.

— То, что он мужчина, что он на тридцать пять лет старше, то, что он был дважды женат, — начал по пунктам перечислять Рон. — И наконец то, что он — Малфой!

Последнее он произнес так, словно это все объясняло, но Виктор не проникся глубиной трагедии и все также спокойно смотрел на Рона.

— Тебе не кажется, что вам пора забыть о школьной вражде? — Виктор улыбнулся и снова потянулся обнять, но был нагло обломан.

Рон аж задохнулся от возмущения. Неужели Виктор не понимал, что дело было не во вражде, о которой он действительно забыл лет десять назад? Дело было в том, что лучшее, не считая дочери, что было в жизни Рона — его гордость, его сын — опять доставалось Малфою. Драко Малфой однозначно не заслуживал такого прекрасного мужа, как Филипп. Впрочем, на взгляд Рона, во всем мире не было человека, который заслуживал быть любимым его детьми, кроме них с Виктором, конечно.

Рон хотел было вывалить все это на мужа, но, посмотрев во встревоженные карие глаза, передумал. В конце концов, он слишком хорошо знал Виктора, чтобы понимать, что тот тоже волнуется, просто показывает это по-другому.

— Ты серьезно надеялся, что при таком воспитании он найдет себе милую девочку, и они нарожают нам кучу внуков? — Виктор предпринял очередную и в этот раз удачную попытку обнять мужа.

— Нет, но... — попытался возмутиться Рон, но не нашел подходящих слов. Этот вариант был действительно маловероятным.

— Тогда почему возмущаешься? — Виктор аккуратно начал массировать плечи, прощупывая, насколько далеко Рон готов его сейчас пропустить. — В любом случае, все могло быть и хуже.

— Думаешь? — голос Рона звучал уже не так категорично, как раньше.

— Конечно, — убежденно сказал Виктор и постарался подобрать самый дикий вариант: — Он мог бы завести роман с Хагридом.

— Ага, или с гигантским кальмаром, — хмыкнул Рон.

Он однозначно не смирился с тем, что его сын собирается связать себя узами брака с Драко Малфоем, но кто сказал, что они никогда не разведутся?


End file.
